Little Strange Encounters
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: When Fiona and Cake unexpectantly meet Finn and Jake, the two mysterious boys start talking about things that weigh on Fiona's mind.
1. Little Strange Encounters

"I'm telling you I'm over Princess Bubblegum!" Finn yelled blushing. His face was red like a tomato as he stared off into the fire, "I met someone. Some one good. Passionate." He pulled his hands closer to the fire as if he were going to try to touch it.

"Okay Finn," I tell him, "Whatever you say."

When I look over his shoulder his friend… ummm.. Oh Jake. Is waving his hands, a gesture that would mean no, and he mouthed the words, Evil. I looked back to Cake and she shrugged, "So," Cake began, "How did you crazies come over here in the first place?"

Finn stopped, his face now turning back to its normal shade. "Hmm…" he thought.

For those of you who didn't get it right away, I'm Fiona. I live here in the land of Aaa and right when I was going to see what Prince Gumball is up to these to, bozos fall from the sky and land on top of us. It really hurt. I mean it really really hurt. By it's coolio, because I can handle it.

"Hmmmm…" he looked to Jake, "Hey dude, how did we get out here again? I forget. I think I broke my noggin."

"Dude, don't you remember. We were messing with Marcy at a bad time and she sent us here."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Finn laughed.

I have no idea who they are talking about. "Hey!" Finn yelled pulling me out of thought.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Do you have a guy Marceline?" he asks suddenly. His expression became very excited as he leaned toward me. "I mean we have a friend named Marceline and well since you are supposed to be the girl version of me, I wondered if there was a dude version of her."

"Well I don't know. Who is she? I mean what is she like?"

"She's crazy," Jake said suddenly, but Finn put his hand over Jake's mouth.

"Dude," Finn yelled, "We do not call our friends names like that."

"Well she is!" Jake yelled back.

"Okay," I begin again, "So she's apparently crazy from Jake's point of view. How do you see her?" I ask Finn.

"Well she's mischievous. Always pranking on people. Oh and she's a vampire-"

"Yes!" I yell immediately knowing who he's talking about, "Yes, except we call him Marshal Lee!"

"Marshal Lee, huh?"

"Yeah," I say again laughing, "That does sound like something he would do, so she will be probably coming back to get you."

"I don't know. That's more of a fifty, fifty chance."

We all laugh and then awkwardly sit in the silence.

Our lives are so similar; it's scary but, about what Finn said earlier. I'm not going to lie. It's kind of buggin me.

"_I'm telling you I'm over Princess Bubblegum!" Finn yelled blushing. His face was red like a tomato as he stared off into the fire, "I met someone. Some one good. Passionate." _

So does that mean I will be over Prince Gumball and meet this good and passionate some one? "So?" I say again. Awkardness filling my voice again. Everyone looks at me which makes it even more embarrassing, "Who is this someone you met?" I ask. I feel the warmth rise up my neck and on my face. It kind of tickled.

"Well, she's Flame Princess, so I think here he would be the Flame Prince."

"Flame Prince huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

I blush a little harder, "No reason."

"Well ok-!

"Hey! Are you morrons done playing? I'm going to get back at you for what you did!" I didn't recognize this voice and yet I did. The personality sounded fimilliar but the voice was soo unfimiliar. It was deep and yet feminine. Definitely something I wouldn't have expected. I don't know. Does that make sense?

When I looked up I see a beautiful girl with blue skin and long black hair, with cut shorts, a rocker T, and an old leather jacket. "Well are you!?" she yelled, her face in a smirk.

Finn laughed, "Yeah Marcy, pick up our bods will ya?"

As Marceline pulled them away, Jake and Finn waved back, "Bye Fiona, bye Cake! Hope to see you again!"

"Yeah!" I yelled back but I don't think they heard me. They were way too far in the sky by then. "yeah," I whispered.

I thought about what he was said again, _"I'm telling you I'm over Princess Bubblegum!"_

Over Prince Gumball?

"Hey Fiona? You think PG will still allow us over even though it's late?"

Before I could answer it started to rain, light at first but then started to rain down hard. Cake and I ran to our house. "Sorry Cake maybe next time," I tell her. When I hear her stomach rumble I smile, "You hungry Cat?"

"Well yeah but I didn't pick up any groceries I guess we'll have to wait tomarrow."

"No it's cool," I say opening the door., "I mean it's just a little rain. Doesn't bother me. I'll go get some and run back."

"I don't know," Cake answered hesitant, "I mean maybe I should come with you."

"You don't have to," I smile. I know Cake will freak walking through rain. She never liked it, "I'll be fast."

"Well, Okay girrrl," she said, "Come back soon."

I ran to the Grocery kingdom, hoping that someone is out. It started to rain down even harder by the time I got there.

"Hello?" I yell but the streets are empty. There's not a single person outside. It almost looks deserted, "Hello?" I call again but no luck. This place is definitely creepy. Walking deeper and deeper in town makes my girly hairs stand, but then I see a faint light. It was glowing in a far distance. I run to it. "Hello?" I call again, "Is any one there? I was hoping you might have been selling something-"

I stopped. When I got closer I saw that he was no sells man. He wore a cloak which hid his face, but it did him no good if his plan was to be inconspicuous, because he shined like a candle. "Hello?"

He wouldn't move. He pushed himself closer to the wall, trying to stay under his little piece of shelter as much as possible. What was he doing? "Hey are you okay?" I ask. He didn't say anything. Instead he turned his head slightly, looking at me from beneath his long hood. He moved closer when a drop of water falls and hits his hand.

"Ow!" he yelled. I almost jump at the shriek.

Now I see the problem. I pulled out my umbrella opening it, "Here you can borrow it, if you want."

He looked up and took off his hood. That's when I saw his face, which was the color of orange, red, yellow, and pink and blue and purple all at the time. I'm sorry but I've never seen anyone like this ever. He didn't smile at all. But instead he gave me this meaningful look and reached for the handle, "Thanks," he told me. He reached for the handle and those seconds I was enchanted by Glob knows what. Noggin was all types of crazy. I wasn't paying attention to anything but his face, when he touched my hand and then I felt a sting, growing hotter and hotter.

"Ouch!" I cry.

He pulled back to startled.

I look away blushing. "Are you… the Flame Prince?"

He started to step backward again pulling his hood over his head, "How do you know that?"

"Long story," I tell him, "Listen I don't know how this works or if the other me met the other you this way," he kept making a face at me like I was crazy. Wouldn't blame him. I knew I sounded crazy, "but I think this isn't the last time we see each other. So… I'm Fiona."

Flame Prince bowed and said, "Hello, Princess Fiona."

I blushed even harder, "No…no no… just Fiona. I'm no Princess."

"Sorry," he told me, "my mistake."

I hand him the umbrella and turn to leave but before I do I stop and turn back to him, "Umm.. so see you later?"

He nodded his head once, "See yah."

"Okay," I say. Glob I feel like I've said that word way too much today and I'm definitely not sure what just happened, but I am sure of one thing. Groceries are definitely not going to happen tonight. The songs of Cake and my empty stomachs are going to play for us all night.

I think about Fin and what he said about getting over Princess Bubblegum and then I start to think, I don't know if I'm over Prince Gumball yet, or if I ever will be, but something told me deep inside that if I were to be over anyone at all. I probably would probably take this Flame Prince in consideration. "Good." I say last time and then I turn again and leave. Leaving a little strange light behind me with a piece of proof I do exist just as much as he does. It makes me think. If I don't see him again. I think that would be sad, because I do. I want to see him again.

Comment Please!


	2. You're Not Hurting Me

READER'S NOTE

- Okay you guys are too amazing! Thank you for the comments you've left. They are beautiful. Sadly to say when I wrote that I was watching an Adventure Time marathon, so I was really into it. Well I really had to think about this one and I feel like I could have done better. Strange little Encounters was suppose to be a 'one shot' story (I think that's what it's called) so this one is for you guys! I hope you like it and if you don't then I'm sorry. Review please when you are done (really appreciate it) and enjoy!

...

"And so, through my expirements with cloud seeding, I've invented liquid pyrotechinics," Gumball said. I wasn't really paying attention, though I tried. His rockets flew straight in the air, flying in circles, until finally they exploded and spewed out different liquid colors. Some of it fell on my face.

"That's cool GB," Cake said purring as he pat her head.

"Thanks," he said.

Cake, I guess, noticed I wasn't really paying attention because she said after, "Isn't that cool, Fi?"

"Huh!?" I said, realizing she was talking to me, "Oh! Yeah. Yeah, it looked great." I tried to be as normal as possible but not even I was convinced. Glob. If I keep this up they'll just think I'm being junk.

"Umm... everything alright with Fionna? She seems to be a bit distant," he asked Cake.

Cake then smiled, "Oh yeah. She's just thinking about that guy she met last night."

Ahhh! I can't believe her! My face flushed and jumped to my feet, "What!? What are you talking about! I'm not thinking about him," I practially yelled. Again I wasn't so convincing.

"What guy?" Gumbal then proceeded to say with a similliar smile to Marshal Lee's. I grunted looking the other direction, and sat back down, "Oh, c'mon you can tell me!" he said nugding at my shoulder.

" Gumbal, that's her personal bizz," Cake said," You've got to respect the woman's P-bizz." I smiled at her, silently thanking her for not saying anything.

"Well alright-"

"IT'S FLAME PRINCE!" she screamed, "She's crushing on flame prince!"

"Cake!" I yelled at her.

She gave me an apologetic look, but before I could say anything else Gumball grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. He had this half angry, half scared look, "Flame Prince! Flame Prince!? You can't! I won't let you!"

I pushed him away from me and stood up, "What are you saying!?" I asked him trying to keep my temper down. He's like the smartest person I know. Half the time I don't know half the junk he tells me. Maybe I just heard him wrong.

He gives me this really serious look, narrowing his eyes at me, and says very clearly, "You can't like the Flame Prince!"

My brows were pushed together. He's being a total jerk! "You don't tell me who I like!" I yelled back at him.

Gumbal just shook his head, "Anyway he's taken care of."

"What do you mean?" I asked calming down a bit, but a new stress was pressed against my chest.

"I had his mother lock him up and he was caught last night," he said looking pleased. What? I can't believe him. Obviously he's not the sort of Prince I thought him to be! Seeing the look on my face Gumbal stood up and said, "I have to go but tomarrow I'll be back to explain to you why you just can't be with Flame Prince. MARROW!" He cried and then the bird picked him up and flew away.

I looked to the ground. What was I going to do? I had to save him, "Umm.. Fi?" Cake called me with a worried look, " I know that look, girl! What are you thinking?"

"Whaaaat?... nothing." I smile.

...

Climbing up a janky mountain Cake hides further in my back pack. "Fiona I don't like this idea," she says shaking, "My tail is wizzing out."

"Pfft. Don't worry about it. We'll be fine," I said reaching for the legde. By the time we got there I was sweating pits, but I didn't let it bother me. Or I tried to not let it bother me. Flame Prince was in trouble! That's when we saw it. It was a large castle, over one hundred feet tall and consumed in flames. "Preetty sweet," I say taking out my sword and running toward the entrance, "C'mon let's go!"

Cake stops me, stretching a wall in front of me, "Baby, are you crazy! We can't just walk into the Flame kingdom. "

"Well, why not?"

"We're not flame people! We'll die in there."

"Well do you have a better idea, because I would love to hear it-"

"Shh!" she says and pushes me behind a rock.

"Caaake," I whine, "What are you?"

"Shh!" she says again. Then I hear it. Footsteps coming this way. We see a dark shadow, it was a large dark form and it was getting closer and closer. We had no other choice and we jumped up. My sword at his neck and Cake ready for anything, but what we saw was no threat. No threat at all.

"Flamba?" Cake says almost disapointedly.

"Hey Gals," she says as we help her back up, "Whatcha doin? Thought I was some royal guard?"

"Yeaaaah," Cake continued to whine.

Flamba smirked, "Hmmm. Yeah! Anyways whatcha doing all the way out here?"

"We're here to help a friend." I put my sword away, "Hey do you think you can help us get into the fire kingdom without burning our bods?" I ask. She jumps on a rock so we were eye level.

"Yeah sure," she says. She begins to chant something. Fire symbols floating in the air and then she spits on both of our foreheads. Ew.

"Ow," Cake said rubbing the spot Flamba spit.

Our bodies began to turn blue as Flamba jumped from the rock, "I gave yahs flame shields," she says, "Plus I spat on yahs."

"Hmmmm," Cake moaned with uncertainty.

When we walked into the flame kingdom, we were careful to not be seen, but that's easier said than done. I mean come on, we're blue in a red flaming castle. Little fire dudes running all over the place. Hmm... Where would Flame Prince be? I wonder, hiding behind a pot. I look down a hall and see a bunch of doors when the coast was clear. Glob! This will take forever. Looking at Cake I say, "You take one side and I'll take the other. Be careful."

Cake gives me a thumbs up as we open each door. The first door I opened lead to a kitchen, monster sized blue berries were crated and a chef was vigerously chopping vegetables. Slowly I close the door before he see's me, "Psssst! Cake, is he in there?"

"I don't know. Let me check," she slowly opened the door and I think I hear screaming and running water. Cake's eyes go small and she just shuts the door. Without saying a word she shakes her head and we continue down the hallway. To my luck the next door I open leads to the Queen's thrown room. There she sat in the far end of the room surrounded by her servants.

"Butt! There's no way we can sneak in there without being seen," I say to Cake, but she's still looking around.

She see's a couple of flame people about our sizes, "Hey!" she whispers, "Hey you!"

"Cake what are y-"

Covering my mouth she says, "Shh!" and looks back to the flame people, "Hey you!"

"Who goes there?" one of them asks walking our way. We hide behind the door before they see us.

Cake pulls out a bag of chips from my pack. Holding it in the Flame People's view she whispers, "Snnaccks."

Dropping down their weapons they sing, "Snacks! Snacks! Snacks! Snacks!" and run toward us. Catching them in the hall way we hit their noggins knocking them out and start to take off their armour.

"Sorry," I tell them as we put the armour on. I look back to Cake, "Okay. You distract the queen while I free Flame Prince."

Nodding her head she runs in the room.

"Goooooooood marrow," she sings pulling off her helmet and stepping before the Queen.

Flame Queen stands up, "Wait. Who are you and what are you doing here? SPEAK!"

I shoot her a look mentally telling her to keep going. "Ummmm..." she continues.

While Cake distracts, I walk past the servants and move toward what looks like a large glass candle lanturn. Climbing up the chains and kicking of the wall I eventually jump on the metal frame holding the lanturn. "Flame Prince," I call, pulling up my visor.

"Fiona?" I can't help to blush when he calls my name. The smile growing on his face warms me up inside, it forces me to smile.

"Hey," I say again, as red as a tomato, "I'm here to rescue you."

He puts his hand on the glass and I do the same. We're like that for a while and I almost forget where we are until I hear Cake sing.

"Oh Flame Prince. I want no other, I really want to kiss you, Right in front of your mother..."

My face starts to burn worse then yesterday, even in flame sheilds, but Flame Prince's smile only seems to grow. It almost calms me down. "C'mon," I say, "Let's get you outta here."

Cake's song continues and I'm trying not to pay attention, but that's kind of hard since the song is about a passionate love. It really embarrases me. Still climbing to the top I reach down holding out my hand, "Take my hand," I tell him. Beginning to reach for it, I hear Cake stop. That can't be good.

"Hey! What are you doing with my son!?"

"CAKE! RUN!" I yell to her. She hesistates, "RUN!" I yell again and she leaves out some bigger sets of doors.

"Seize her!" Flame Queen yells and a bunch of fire people come racing toward us. Suddenly Flame Prince flies out of the lanturn, catching me in his arms and holding me bridal style.

"Wait," I ask, "Were you always able to do that?"

GIving me a sheepish look, with one hand he shoots these fire balls at his people and they explode into tiny versions of Flamba. Making a path he then shoots out of the castle with me still in his arms. Cake meets us outside.

"Ooo C'mon babies," she says rushing us back down the cliff, "We need to get out of here!"

...

Bursting threw the doors of the house I make sure Flame Prince and Cake are still behind me. My heart is bursting threw my chest. I almost feel like I stole something. Gunk! How do people deal with that? Looking behind me I see Flame Prince and he's okay. He looks at me with a worried look, but I reasure him with a smile. Cake starts to leave, "Ooooo! Let me get my dulcimer."

Flame Prince walks toward me and that's when I realize my flame shields are still up. Putting his hand on mine he asks, "I'm not hurting you?"

My eyes go wide and I'm as stiff as a board.

"Fionna?" he says swiping some hair away from my face.

I start shaking my head, "NOpe! No. You're not hurting me." I say and I almost begin to mumble, "I'm tough."

NO! WHy would I say that!? What guy likes a tough girl?

"I know," he says, "That's what I like about you. You are brave and have a good heart and you..." he moves in closer as he says this and our hairs are touching. If it weren't for the flame sheilds I would probably be on fire right now. We're about to kiss! I know it! I can feel it! His face moves closer to mine and I just tilt my head slightly when...

"Fionna!" my door slams open and there Prince Gumball stands, letting himself in. He brings his computor and he's still typing on it. Walking around Flame Prince I look at Prince Gumwad!

"What the Junk, Gumball!" I say, "Why did you break into my house?"

"I'm sorry but this is important," he says throwing a device on the ground. It shoots out a holographic green screen with shapes and numbers and words I don't understand. "I just hope you understand."

"Ummm Gumball?" I say looking back at Flame Prince. He seems as impatient as I am. Gumbal isn't listening. He's still talking about junk. All I really hear is magma and Flame Prince. It even grabs FP's attention. "GUMBALL!" I yell. I'm not mad, just to ya know... grab his attention.

Though he looks at me like I just chastised him.

"Sorry," I begin and I gesture Flame Prince to come toward us. He does and PG's eyes widen. "Flame Prince meet Prince Gumball." I look back to Gumbal more unsteadily, "Prince Gumball meet Flame Prince."

"We've met," he says with mild hostility.

I groan alittle bit at his attitude. I don't like it and take Flame Prince's hand, "Well I'm going to show Flame Prince around. Can you tell Cake that I'll be back?"

"But Fiona!"

"Thanks," and without another word I lead Flame Prince from the house. Little do I know that's when Cake comes in the room and she see's Gumball.

"Hey Prince Gumbal," she says holding on to the straps of her dulcimer, "Where did Fi and her new boy toy go?"

"I don't know," he says defeatedly. Cake takes note of the bitterness in his voice and she walks closer to him making a face. "What!?" he finally asks when he couldn't handle it any more.

"Jeeeeaaaaaalous?" she sings.

Cake tells me it took his a while before he says, "Shut up."


End file.
